Family is found
by blackroselovesstories
Summary: Jaden thought he never had any brothers or sisters until a mysterious student transfers to duel academy. why does this person looks like Jaden? will Jaden find out the truth from his parents? no romance between Jaden and Jesse rates might go up.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I got the Blunt reviews of Family is Found I decided to deleted it and start all over because the third chapter was really confusing me and no idea how to continue it and I didn't want to keep writing till Jesse come out

* * *

><p>Family is Found<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx. Only my characters. If you don't like my story then don't read it I Repeat DON'T READ MY STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

A helicopter lands on Duel Academy's harbor and stop the engines. Two men with white and silver jumpsuits got off the copter and open the door and opens stairs. A young girl and a woman who looks 10 older than the girl. The woman's husband came out after them the man the famous man who owns the biggest cooperation in the world the one and only Seto Kaiba.

"I hope you're ready for this." Kaiba said without emotion as usual.

"I am. I'll finally get to see my brother after being separated for 11 years. I can't thank you enough, Kaiba." The young girl said smiling to Kaiba.

"Well. I'm glad we were able to help you." Kaiba's wife said smiling warmly to the girl.

"Thanks for everything, Alice. I really appreciate it." Young girl hugged Alice tightly.

"Glad we could help. Right, Kaiba?" Alice said cleverly and kinda glaring at her husband.

"Yea. Sure." Kaiba said nervously. Sometimes he flinches when Alice glares at him. He kinda gets a little nervous.

Meanwhile….

Inside of Chancellor Sheppard's office

"Oh my goodness. I'm so nervous." Sheppard said pacing back and forth.

"Chancellor Sheppard. Please calm down. It's no big deal." Ms. Fontaine said doing everything in her power to calm Sheppard.

"It's a very big deal; Mr. Kaiba is coming along with his wife and an anonymous student. I have no clue who is this student. No idea if this student is a girl or boy. What if this mysterious student is a bad person of the shadows or something more horrible?" Sheppard completed lost it. When Sheppard got the call from Kaiba in the middle of two nights ago saying he will visit Duel Academy with his wife and a student that requested to transfer to the Academy. He was nervous more than ever.

"Maybe this student is not bad at all. Mr. Kaiba must have checked this student's records in order for this student to transfer." Ms. Fontaine said with a comforting voice.

"Maybe this student was trying to blackmail Mr. Kaiba and ruin him." Sheppard said totally lost it.

"Hey, don't say stuff about people you don't know about!" An anger voice just entered the office none other than Mrs. Alice Kaiba.

"Plus, Nobody can possibly blackmail or ruin me. Only my wife, Mokuba, and I know my weakness." Kaiba said kinda supporting his wife.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba. Mrs. Kaiba. Welcome." Sheppard said nervously and bowing to them.

"Hello, Sheppard. Ms. Fontaine." Alice greeted with a smile. Ms. Fontaine bowed to them as well.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba. Please excuse Chancellor Sheppard. He's just nervous about your anonymous student, that's all. Nothing personal really. It's just we don't know nothing about this student of yours." Ms. Fontaine said straighten things out for Chancellor Sheppard.

"Understandable. We really made you worry, right Sheppard?" Alice asked. She always had known that Sheppard has been worrisome.

"Well, you got me good." Sheppard said chuckling nervously.

"So, anyways where is this student of yours?" Ms. Fontaine said changing the subject.

"Oh, right. Well you'll meet her now." Alice said almost forgetting about the girl.

"Oh, it's a girl. Well now we know the gender of the student." Ms. Fontaine said kinda relief.

"Oh, yes she quite a doll very shy but when it comes to dueling she is not a merciful- type duelist. But duels for fun." Alice said sounding like she duel the girl before.

"This young girl reminds me of our top duelist, Jaden Yuki." said Sheppard.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Sheppard. Maybe Jaden could fall in love with this young lady." Ms. Fontaine said teasing Jaden even though he's not there.

"Uhhhhmmmm…. I wouldn't be so sure about that they might be too familiar with each other." Alice said not agreeing with what Ms. Fontaine said.

"Oh, well alright; if you said so." said Ms. Fontaine.

"Anyways. Will you introduce this young girl to us?" Ms. Fontaine said again changing the subject.

"Oh, yes. I nearly forgot. Will you come in, dear?" Alice shouted. The door automatically opened. The young girl came in; the girl looks like she is 16 years olds but has a cute innocent face of a 4 year old. She has short light brown hair but long in the front. She's wearing a red sweater half- way closed with a black shirt underneath it, light blue denim short with long black leggings that reach to her ankle, and with black slip-ons; and for accessories, a red headband, and a golden locket that might have a picture inside of it. Chancellor Sheppard and Ms. Fontaine gasped because of her cuteness and looks.

"Hello, my name is Jaylen Yuki. Please to meet you." Jaylen said with shyness and her smile is so cute.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jaylen." Ms. Fontaine said bowing to Jaylen.

"It's a pleasure to be here." Jaylen said blushing slightly and bowing to them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what kind of gender were you so we only prepared a dorm in the Slifer red dorm." Chancellor Sheppard said sadly.

"It's all right, Chancellor. There no worries. Please don't pressure yourself." Jaylen said smiling calmly.

"All right then. If you're sure about it." said Sheppard.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Jaylen said bowing again.

"Well, anyways let's continue. Here's your PDA. You can I.M anybody from including the teachers. It's kind of like a phone but for school. This is your Slifer red GIRL's school uniform and I hope it's your size." Sheppard said handing the PDA and the uniform to Jaylen. Jaylen checked the size of the skirt and the vest.

"Oh, it is. Thank you, Chancellor Sheppard." Jaylen said cheerfully.

"You can wear the uniform in different styles if you like." Ms. Fontaine added.

"Thank you so much." Jaylen said thanking them and bowing to them again.

_'Waw, so formal and cute completely different from Jaden. I thought Jaden never had any brothers or sister. Maybe he doesn't know about her neither. Oh Jaden's in for a big surprise.'_ Ms. Fontaine thought

"Ms. Fontaine, don't start day-dreaming again." Sheppard said waving his hand in front of Ms. Fontaine's face. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. What?" Ms. Fontaine said confusedly.

"Will you please take Jaylen to her dorm?" Sheppard asked politely.

"Oh, yes. I'll be glad to." Ms. Fontaine said, "Follow me, Jaylen." Ms. Fontaine said pointing at the door. Jaylen followed Ms. Fontaine on the way out Jaylen hugged Alice tightly.

"Thank you again, Alice." Jaylen said. Alice could help but hugged Jaylen back.

"Good luck, Jaylen. I hope you reunited with your brother." Alice said about to cry joyfully. Maybe this is the feeling when a mother watches her children grow up.

"Good luck, Jaylen." Kaiba said again emotionless.

"Good-bye, you guys." Jaylen said kinda crying.

_'I'll finally see my brother after being separated for 11 years I'll finally see you Jaden I hope you're ready, for this'_ Jaylen thought with a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

><p>i hope you now like the story cuz if you dont then 性交行く自分 if you dont know what this means google it idoit i appreciate the good reviews of the old family is found anyways please R&amp;R and i'll start on the chapter 2 soon. bye bye^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviews and thank you** **ordinary girl 112233** i almost totally forgot about the two ra yellow girls thanks this is for you ^^

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx if I did I would add Jaylen in the story right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The introduction<p>

Outside of Sheppard's office Jaylen's bags is outside the office. Jaylen picks up her bags with the help of Ms. Fontaine.

"So, Jaylen. I am Ms. Fontaine. I am the school's nurse and physical education teacher." said Ms. Fontaine smiling.

"Ok. So am I the only girl in the Slifer red dorm?" Jaylen ask.

"Well, yes. I'll think maybe next year more girls will be in the dorm. Depends if they all get promoted to a different rank." said Ms. Fontaine.

"Oh, well that's kinda good I guess." Jaylen said smiling.

"And if you feel uncomfortable you have your brother Jaden to protect you." Ms. Fontaine said cheerfully.

"How did you found out?" Jaylen said surprisingly shock.

"Well, your looks gave it away. You look exactly like Jaden but with a feminine look. Other than that Alice said that you duel for fun just like Jaden." Ms. Fontaine said looking at Jaylen who was slightly blushing which made her look adorable.

"Well, I haven't seen my brother for 11 years. But it's a good thing that he looks like me. At least I can now tell him apart from the other students." Jaylen said sounding relief.

"Oh, here we are your dorm and your new home." Ms. Fontaine said looking at the smallest dorm on the campus. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure that you guys know how the Slifer red dorm looks like. If you don't then go to Youtube and type Yugioh Gx and click any episode it always shows the Slifer red dorm. Anyways back to the story.)**

"The dorm has an outhouse, but your room has its own bathroom, closet and a medium size refrigerator, plus a stove and sink." Ms. Fontaine said unlocking the room for Jaylen. "Since you're the only girl here you will not share rooms with anybody if you want." Ms. Fontaine continued and enter the room and turning on the lights of the room.

"Not bad, it's big for me and it's alright." Jaylen said carefully placing her bags on the floor. The room is big enough to fit 20 people in it, the bed is queen size the sheets are purple and the quilt is black and there's a blanket color red. There a nightstand next to the bed with a red lamp. Plain but classy and cute.

"I thought you like it. Well, please change in your uniform and report back to Chancellor Sheppard's office so we can have a prep rally so all the students know that the mystery student has arrived." Ms. Fontaine said closing the door behind and left Jaylen all alone in her new dorm.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually here. This is so exciting." Jaylen said spinning around in circles.

**'I'm glad you're happy my lady.'** A voice said a bright shining red light appear and is a shaped of a woman. The light disappears and you can see the monster spirit. This spirit looks like Elemental Hero Burstinatrix but without a helmet, her arm are both covered in red and look way paler than Burstinatrix. Her hair looks long and has two weird looking bangs _(You could say that the hair is exactly like Larxene from kingdom hearts but the color of the hair is fire also the hair's length is down to her waist.)_ This monster name's is Lady Hero Fire

"Oh, hello Fire." Jaylen said greeting her monster with a smile. **(A/N: Just like Jaden she can see duel monster spirits, too. So don't hate. o)**

**'It's to see you happy again, master.'** Lady Fire said smiling to her master.

"It's exciting and nerve wrecking at the same time." Jaylen said nervously and put her hands together and clenching it in to a big fist, it look like she is going to pray but she isn't.

**'As always my lady, All the Lady heroes and I will always be by your side.'** When Lady Fire said a little bright white light appear a top of Lady Fire's head. This little creature look like a brown fur ball with a pair of beautiful white angel wings, exactly like winged Kuribon but the cute little girl version of him.

**'KURI KURI KURI!'** The little one look angry after what Lady Fire said. She was flanging her wings rapidly like something is not right.

"Oh, Kuribon. You know that Fire also meant you too. You're always by my side, right Winged Kuribon?" Jaylen said to calmly to her cute Winged Kuribon. Jaylen knows that there is only one way to calm Kuribon _(rubbing her cheek against Kuribon's cheek.)_ that always made Kuribon blush but she stays calm after that sign to tell her to calm down.

**'Kurri...**' Kuribon said already calm down.

"See. Now go back to the deck so I can dress." Jaylen said nervously. She totally forgot the she has to change.

**'I'll see you soon master.**' Fire said disappearing back to the deck.

**'KURI KURI!**' Winged Kuribon said refusing to go back.

"Ok, ok. Relax Kuribon. Just lay down on the bed." Jaylen said pointing at the big bed. Kuribon agree and quickly flying to the bed and flying around in circles until she finds a spot to land and rest on.

"Oh, Kuribon. I don't know what to do if I didn't see you or the Lady heroes." Jaylen said with a soft smile. She's happy that she is able to see monster spirits especially Winged Kuribon. When she feeling sad or lonely Winged Kuribon and the Lady Heroes are always there for her. Jaylen realize that she had to hurry up so she on unzip one of her bags and took out above knee socks and a long sleeve black shirt.

"Wear the uniform in different styles, huh?" Jaylen said smirking. Jaylen decide to take a shower and by the time she comes out of the bathroom. Jaylen is already wearing her new Slifer red uniform. The outfit is like the girl's obelisk blue uniform but red. Under the vest she's wearing the long sleeve black shirt, the vest is not close, the skirt is red and the shoes are also red she is also wearing the above knee socks; and for accessories the lucky red headband and her golden locket. Jaylen look over to the bed and see Kuribon sleeping like a baby.

"Kuribon, wake up let's go." Jaylen said as she softly pulls one of Kuribon's wings to wake her up.

**'Kurri…'** Kuribon said very sleepily.

"Come on, Kuribon. You can sleep later. But now I need you to support me." Jaylen said softly patting Kuribon's head.

**'Kuri. Kuri.'** Kuribon said fully wake and flying around in circles where Jaylen is at.

"Wow. You sure do get up fast." Jaylen giggle at Kuribon. "Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go, Kuribon." Jaylen said smiling to Kuribon. Kuribon landed on Jaylen's head because she is still kinda tired. Jaylen heads towards the door and closes behind her.

Meanwhile…

During lunch.

**_'ATTENDTION ALL STUDENTS AFTER BREAK PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR PREP RALLY. I REPEAT RIGHT AFTER BREAK REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM. THANK YOU.'_** The speaker announces and signs off.

"What was that for?" Jaden said with a mouthful.

"Hey maybe today is the day the mysterious student arrived." Syrus said excitedly but worry at the same time.

"Oh, yeah. We finally get to see if this person is a girl or a boy?" Alexis said excitedly. "I hope it's a girl." Alexis said.

"I hope it's a girl too!" Atticus said with a flirty smile on his goofy face. Alexis has a disgusted look on her face. Alexis grab her brother's head and smash it on the table they are sitting at. That loud thug made everyone in the cafeteria look where that noise came from.

"What was that for, sissy?" Atticus said rubbing his face with his hand.

"If this new student turns out to be a female then I'll keep her away from you. You pervert!" Alexis said glaring at her dirty- minded brother.

"Easy now, Alexis. I'm sure that Atticus is joking." Jaden said trying to calm down Alexis. The gang knows that Alexis hates it when Atticus acts flirty and playboyish.

The school bell rings and instead of going to next period everybody heads towards the auditorium. Everyone took their seats and everybody starts talking. The teachers are on stage formally in line and quiet. Chancellor Sheppard enters the stage and begins to talk.

"Settle down, students. The reason for this assembly is because we have a new student today. This student represents Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba's personal favorite duelist." Chancellor Sheppard said, "And now please let me introduce you to your new classmate and pier. Ms. Jaylen Yuki." Sheppard said. When all the students heard the name they're all thinking that the name rhymes with Jaden Yuki. Everybody turns to Jaden; he's completely shock.

Then door automatically opens and revealing the girl. Jaylen slowly walks next to Sheppard and greets everybody with a smile.

"Hello." Jaylen said. Every guy is blushing madly even Hassleberry, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, and Atticus except Jaden.

"Sam and hill. This girl looks exactly like Jaden." Hassleberry said blushing and shock.

"She's so darn cute. I will make her my girlfriend." Atticus said smirking and chuckling evilly. With that little thought he earns himself a punch in the stomach from his sister.

"I told you I'll use all my power to keep her away from you, sick brother." Alexis said sounding like she is ready to kill her only brother.

"Jaden, how come this girl looks exactly like you?" Syrus said with curious eyes.

"I dunno know Sy. I don't know." Jaden remain speechless his eyes look like the life of him is suck dry.

"Now, Jaylen since you're now a student here. You need to show your dueling skills so I organized an entrance duel with our top female duelist. Which is…..? Alexis Rhodes!" Sheppard said pointing at Alexis who is already standing.

"Oh. Hello Alexis. I'm looking forward to duel you." Jaylen said smiling bravely.

_'AWWWWW. She's so cute like a 4 year old. I can't wait to duel her and see what's she made of.'_ Alexis thought blushing lightly and smiles.

"I accept your challenge, Jaylen." Alexis said with excitement.

"Very well then. The duel will start in 1 hour." Sheppard said proudly, "you are all dismiss" Shepard said and leaving the stage. Jaylen begins to walk away when someone yell her name.

"Hey, just who are you?" Jaden shouts. Jaylen turns around and a gives a smile.

"Call mother and find out, big brother." With that Jaylen left, leaving Jaden totally clueless.

_'Call mom and find out. Could mom and dad have been keeping a secret from me?'_ Jaden thought knowing that his parents kept a secret from him this whole time.

* * *

><p>HOLY MOTHER OF SLIFER ON A F*CKING SANDWICH WITH A F*CKING CRAB ON TOP.<p>

JADEN IS TOTALLY CLUELESS AND HIS PARENTS ARE RESONPISBLE AND NOW JAYLEN IS GONNA DUEL ALEXIS

TO BE CONTINUED IN FAMILY IS FOUND

CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UPDATE SOON XD


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for the delay my laptop got a virus and I needed to fixit and they said they might have to delete everything. But they didn't so here it is.**

**Thank you for your reviews and here's Chapter 3 ^^**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx but if I did I'll actually create more girls in the series.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: after the assembly Jaylen now has to duel Alexis in 1 hour. Jaden is shock that he has no clue what does Jaylen mean by Call mother and find out, big brother.<strong>_

**_Chapter 3: Jaylen Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes: The Call_**

Jaden is on the Academy's rooftop all by himself looking at the ocean. Jaden couldn't help but keep remembering what happen earlier.

_Flashback…._

_"Hey, just who are you?" Jaden shouts. Jaylen turns around and a gives a smile._

_"Call mother and find out, big brother." With that Jaylen left Jaden totally clueless._

_'Call mom and find out. Could mom and dad have been keeping a secret from me?'_

_End of flashback._

"Call mom, Big brother? What's going on?" Jaden yell at the sky. Jaden has no idea what is going on he feel lost.

"Maybe mom will know." Jaden said taking out his cell phone and speed dial his mother.

"_Hello_." A sweet feminine voice comes out.

"Hi, mom. It's me Jaden." Jaden said cheerfully but you can hear sadness in his voice.

"_Oh, hello sweetie. I was expecting a call from you tonight but right now is alright."_ Jaden's mom said surprise that her son call her.

"Mom, I need you to tell me the truth." Jaden's cheerful voice disappear and turns in to a serious tone of voice.

"_What is it, honey_?" Mom begins to worry.

"Do I have…." Jaden is nervous and take and big breath, "Do I have a sister?" Jaden finally finishes his sentence and waiting for his mom to answer.

"_I guess, you waited long enough, darling. But I can't tell over the phone your father and I will come visit you and you tell the truth_." Mom said all serious.

"I'll be waiting for you and dad," Jaden said, "Good- bye, mom." Jaden said about to hang up.

"_Good- bye, sweetie."_ Mom said and hangs up. Jaden hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket. Jaden turns around and walks toward the door to down stairs.

1 hour later…

Everybody are so excite for the duel, they all want to see Jaylen duel against Alexis especially the guys. The guys in slifer red, ra yellow, and obelisk blue are wearing neon pink robes and holding hand-made posters saying we love you, or go-go-go fight and all hail new slifer red queen. Jaylen and Alexis are in the middle of the arena and shuffling each other's cards for a fair game. After shuffling the cards Jaylen gave Alexis's cards and Alexis did the same. Once they have their own cards they stick it into their duel disk. **(A/N: BTW I forgot to mention in her dorm her duel disk was there by the bed. Back to the story ^^.)**

"Name the best duelist wins." Alexis said holding out her hand.

"Don't worry. I will win. And good luck to you. I hope whoever wins this we'll become best friends." Jaylen said shaking Alexis's hand and giggle at her lame joke and Alexis laugh too. The girls went separate ways across the arena.

"Game on!" they said at the same time, they activate their duel disk and begins the duel. The crowd goes crazy and the guys cheer for Jaylen.

"GO-GO-GO JAYLEN. YOU CAN DO IT." They said shouting that made Jaylen blush a little.

"Well, anyways. Visitor's first. Draw." Jaylen said embarrass. She already draws her first 5 cards and draws her sixth one. "Hhhhhmmm, I guess this will do…. For now." Jaylen smirks and her face turns into her poker face, "I summon Lady Hero Light and Darkness Angel in attack mode." Jaylen place a card on the disk a bright light appear and reveals the monster that Jaylen summon. It's a woman figure with two different sets of wings one side is an angel wing and the other is a devil wing **_(kinda like Light and Darkness Dragon's wings)_**

Lady Hero Light and Darkness Angel

Card Type: Effect Monster

Attribute: Dark / Level: 7

Type: Fairy

Atk: 3500 / Def: 2000

Description: in order to summon this monster without tribute any monsters. You must pay 800 life points and discard a card that is a light attribute monster. During your first turn you can directly attack your opponent's life points only if you cut this monster's attack points.

"How can you summon a level 7 monster?" Alexis said shock.

"Well it's thanks to my monster's special ability. In order for Light and Darkness Angel to be summoned I have to give up 800 life points and a light type monster" Jaylen said lowing her life points from 4000 to 3200 and discard a card from her hand to the graveyard.

"And for her second special ability. During the first turn I can attack you directly but I have to cut my monster's attack points in half." Jaylen said as her monster's attack points from 3500 to 1750.

"Now, attack directly use dark arrow." Jaylen command her monster and making Alexis losing from 4000 life points to 2250 life points.

"Impossible and it's still the first turn." One guy said surprise.

"No way, and it's still your turn." Alexis said panting from the attack.

"I'll place two face-down. And I end my turn." Jaylen said ending her turn, now it's Alexis's turn.

Jaylen- 3200 LP

Cards in hand-2

Cards facedown-2

Monster in the field-Lady Hero Light and Darkness Angel (Atk: 3500/Def:2000)

Cards played on the field-0

Graveyard-1

'Man, she's good; Jaylen was able to manage to summon a level 7 monster and attacking me in her first turn' Alexis thought not knowing what to do.

"My turn. I draw." Alexis said disappoint with the card she just draw, "For now I summon Etoile Cyber is defense mode and I place 3 face-down. I guess I end my turn like that." Alexis said feeling hopeless right now.

Etoile Cyber

Card Type: Effect Monster

Attribute: Earth/ Level: 4

Type: Warrior

Atk: 1200/ Def: 1600

Description: if this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 500 Atk during the Damage step only.

Alexis- 2250 LP

Cards in hand- 2

Cards facedown-3

Monster on the field-Etoile Cyber (Atk: 1200/Def: 1600)

Cards played on the field-0

Graveyard-0

"I thought you have fight in you. Well, anyways it's my turn. And I draw." Jaylen said and draws a card, "I can destroy you now but that will be no fun. I want to see what you're made of, Alexis. So hold back. Alright!" Jaylen said encouraging Alexis, "So get your game on, Alexis! I summon Lady Hero Fire in attack mode and I play a spell card known as Polymerization and fuse my angel and fire in order to create…." Jaylen said as her monsters jump to the ceiling and creating a glow that cause the monsters to disappear and turning into a new monster. The new monster has a pair of red angel wings, the hair is braided and long it reaches to the mid- thigh, the color is dark red, "Lady Hero Dark Angel of Fire." Jaylen finally said the made of her fusion monster.

Lady Hero Dark Angel of Fire

Card type: fusion monster

Attribute: Fire/ Level: 8

Type: Fairy/ Warrior

Atk:3200/Def: 1100

Description: "Lady Hero Fire"+ "Lady Hero Light and Darkness Angel"

When this monster is summoned your opponent may also summon a fusion monster without the Polymerization spell card. Your opponent has to discard two monsters to create the fusion monster with.

"I have decided to led you a hand. Thanks to my Dark Angel of Fire's special ability you can summon a fusion monster without a polymerization card all you gonna do is discard two monsters like you're actually summoning a fusion monster with." Jaylen said explaining her monster's ability.

"Huh? Ok I discard Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in order to create Cyber Blader." Alexis said discarding her two fusion material monster and summoning a woman who gracefully appearing on the field.

Cyber Blader

Card type: fusion monster

Attribute: Earth/ Level: 7

Type: Warrior

Atk:2100/Def: 800

Description: "Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater"  
>A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double the ATK of this card. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, this card negates the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap and Effect Monster Cards<p>

"You made a mistake for helping me summoning my strongest monster. Thanks to Cyber Blader's special ability. Since you're controlling only one monster, Cyber Blader cannot be destroy in battle." Alexis said knowing that she has turned the table of this duel.

"Actually, that is exactly what I wanted you to do. I activate my face-down Brain Control; this card allows me to take control one of your monsters until my turn ends. Since you only have one monster on your side of the field. I gain control over your Cyber Blader." Jaylen said as Cyber Blader walks over to Jaylen's side of the field.

"Oh no." Alexis said shock thinking 'All Jaylen has to do is attack me and it's all over.'

"Now I attack with mines and your monsters to you directly!" Jaylen said as Lady Hero Dark Angel of Fire and Cyber Blader attack Alexis till her life points reach to zero. Everybody gasps when Alexis lost in three whole turns. The Obelisk Queen has been defeated. Alexis has fallen to her knees because the last attack somehow kinda hurted.

"That was a great duel, Alexis." Jaylen said standing in front of Alexis holding out her hand. Alexis stares at the girl who has a sweet smile. Alexis expands her hand to Jaylen's. Jaylen helps Alexis get back on her feet and shake hands. The crowd goes insane after the duel although it was short they still thought it was a great duel.

"Wow. You are a great duelist." Alexis said admiring Jaylen.

"Same to you, Alexis. Like I said after this duel I hope we become best friends." Jaylen said smiling.

"Well, now we are, Jaylen." Alexis said.

Now Jaylen and Alexis are now Best of Friends.

* * *

><p>Well thats it for chapter 3 for FIF i serious have nothing to say now but chapter 4 is coming soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**hello it's me. miss me? jk so sorry about the delayed i was busy writing another story and forgot about this. but i almost had writer's block and i was too lazy to write and also my sissy keep hogging my laptop when i'm in the bathroom or doing something else. and it's too hot and i'm wearing a elbow sleeve black sweater and under a black shirt i'm so dumb to wear this / oh, and one more thing about the story those who are wondering this is so not a romance about Jaden and J****esse. that is all i'm saying. enjoy R&R please no flames.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: the recuse<p>

The bell ring for the end of the day, everybody is so relief that the day is over but the guys are still excite because of Jaylen. Jaylen in other hands is feeling really annoyed because of them. But she's shy and sometimes doesn't have the courage to say anything. When Jaylen exits the Academy to her dorm she suddenly feels the ground shaking and rumbling, Jaylen stands there for a second when she also hears noises coming behind her. Jaylen slowing turns her head to the back and sees a huge mob of guys from every rank approaching to her.

_'OH NO, NOT NOW.'_ Jaylen thinks being scare to death till her winged Kuribon appears in front of her.

_**'KURI KURI!'**_ Winged Kuribon shouts as she flaps her wings rapidly telling Jaylen to run for her life. Jaylen does what Kuribon tells her to do Jaylen starting run as fast as she can because she is wearing heels but she quickly takes off the shoes as she's running holding the shoes in one hand while she's still running to her dorm. _'MAN, I HOPE THIS DOESN'T CONTINUE UNTILL I GRADUTE!'_ Jaylen think as she's panting from running till she reaches her dorm, _'FINALLY I'M ALMOST THERE!'_ Winged Kuribon is right behind her trying to catch up to her master. "We're almost there Kuribon." Jaylen said to Kuribon. Jaylen takes two big steps to the stairs to go faster. Jaylen finally reaches to her door but has hard time opening it.

"Please open, please open, open open." Jaylen mumbles to her self-sounding like a serial killer is after her. Jaylen couldn't open her door but then suddenly she sees a shadow of a guy on her door instead of her own. Jaylen slowly turn her head around and see an obelisk blue boy who has a flirty smile on and blushing slightly.

"M-may I help you?" Jaylen ask blushing light pink trying to hide her scared voice.

"You know I thought that never find true love in this school but then I saw you I knew you are the only" the guy said as he holds her chin lightly up locking her eyes with his.

"I'm flattered but I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now." Jaylen said as she snatches his hand away and look away. "Besides I have no time for a boyfriend who's will always be on my case all day and night." Jaylen said getting annoyed.

"It's doesn't matter we can just be friends…. With benefits." The guy said as he leans in over to Jaylen to kiss her until….

**"HEY! LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE!"** a voice shouts. Everybody sees who said that, it's Jaden! Jaylen is shock that her big brother came to safe her when he has no idea she exactly is his sister.

"J-J-Jaden?" the guy said nervously, Jaylen looks at the guy and sees the guy's face totally scared to death maybe he dueled Jaden before and lost to him.

"Guys, I know I'm a slacker but at least I respect girls." Jaden said smirks playfully, making every guy thinking hard for what they just done. They all give up and slowly walk away leaving Jaden and Jaylen alone on the balcony of the slifer red dorm.

"Uuuuuummmmm….. Thank you, big brother." Jaylen said looking away.

"Uuuuuummmmm… yeah you're welcome. Even if I don't know who you truly are but I consider you as a student and a friend." Jaden said as Jaylen rushes over to him and hugs tightly. Jaden's shock that Jaylen is hugging him like sister-like.

"Uuuuuummmmm… why are you hugging me?" Jaden said as he kinda blush lightly but he kindly hugs back and has feeling that he knows the girl for a long time but that's impossible he such meet her today.

"Have we met before?" Jaden slightly pulling back from the hug and looks down at Jaylen with really confuse eyes.

_'Boy, You're really are slow.'_ Jaylen smiles and sweatdrops. "You can say that but in a different way." Jaylen looks down, her bangs hides her eyes.

"But at least can you tell me about us what our relationship between us is?" Jaden asks politely and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Tehe. Sure. I'll tell you everything I know." Jaylen said as she grabs Jaden's hand and walks to her dorm. Finally able to open the door and quietly goes in with Jaden behind her slowly closing the door behind her.

"Please, make yourself comfy." Jaylen said as she walks to the small kitchen and opens one of the cabinets above the stove and grabs a box full with black tea bags, puts water in the pot and heats it by the stove.

"Wow. I always wonder what's always in here?" Jaden said as he looks around the big room.

"Well. Now you know." Jaylen said as she hears the pot whistle and turns it off and gets two tea cups and pours the water, and places two black tea bags in each cup.

"Here you go" Jaylen said as she places the tea on the table where Jaden is sitting at. An awkward moment of silence flowers until Jaden speaks up.

"So, tell me about yourself and how do you know me?" Jaden asks.

"Well, I'm a fangirl stalker who follows pro duelist all over the world and decides to go to school and stalk guys." Jaylen lies.

"R-really?" Jaden asks sounding scared.

"I'm kidding. I am not that type of girl. I thinks it's a waste of time." Jaylen said smiling happily,**(a/n: i'm so sorry if i offend you.)** "Well, here's the truth. Believe it or not I'm your little sister and I really don't remember what happen after that and I doubt you remember too. So anyways, tell me about yourself, big brother." Jaylen said changing the subject.

"Well, there's not that much to tell, I'm a pretty sweet duelist, I can see duel monsters spirits like my very own Winged Kuriboh." When Jaden said that his own monster spirit appears on his shoulder.

"Hey, he looks like my Winged Kuribon." Jaylen said.

"Winged Kuribon?" Jaden asks confusedly. At the moment he said it Winged Kuribon appears on the top of Jaylen's head that makes her giggle, "Yup, I remember exactly how I got Kuribon."

_Flashback…_

_Jaylen. Age: 2_

_Jaden just got home from the daycare and when he opens the door to his house. His little sister Jaylen was waiting for at the door._

_"BIG BROTHER!" Jaylen screams as Jaden walks in his house and gives him a big hug._

_"Whoa, watch it Len. You almost knock over my new booster packs!" Jaden said as he leans away from his sister._

_"Sorry, big brother, I didn't mean to I was lonely when you're not here." Jaylen said in a sort of whining voice and starts having watery eyes._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you. I just excited to open my new cards!"_

_"I can watch?" Jaylen wipes away her tears._

_"Sure you can!" Jaden said as he runs up stairs with his sister following him and ends up entering Jaden's room. Jaden sits on his bed while Jaylen sits at the end of Jaden's bed. Jaden couldn't wait to open his new booster packs one by one instead he grabs all 10 of them and rips the top of all booster packs at once._

_"Cool!" Jaden said as he separates all the cards and looks at them with a playfully grin._

_"WOW! Look at these sweet cards!"_

_"They're so scary." Jaylen said with watery eyes when she picks up one card named Mystic Tomato._

_"Hey, don't cry here have this card." Jaden snatching the scary card and gives her a card with a fur ball with a pair of angelic wings. When Jaylen looks at it her lips form a smile and wipes away her tears. The card looks friendly._

_"A-are you sure, big brother?"_

_"Yeah. Besides it looks to girly." Jaden shivers._

_"Wow, thanks big brother!" Jaylen hugs Jaden which made him gasped with shock. But doesn't pull away because she's his little sister and he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. Jaylen lets go of him and goes away to find her mother. Her mother is in her room._

_"Mommy. Mommy." Jaylen shouts as she enters the room._

_"What is it, sweetie?" her mother asks and smiles as her daughter stubbles a little to her mom._

_"Look what I have, mommy!" Jaylen said as she shows her new card over her head._

_"Wow! It's beautiful sweetie. I think you're old enough to have your very own deck." Mother gets all excited_

_"Really, thanks mommy!" Jaylen hugs her mother tightly._

_End of Flashback…._

"And that's how I got my partner Winged Kuribon." Jaylen smiles cheerfully.

"Really, cause I don't remember a thing at all." Jaden said.

_'Maybe he has short term memory loss'_ Jaylen thinks as she communicates with Kuribon, who winks at her partner. _**'Kuri kuri'**_ Kuribon said agreeing.

* * *

><p><strong>i think i'll end it here for now and please no flames you dont know me and i dont know you so it's better to a nice review or no review at all. Chapter 5 will come soon maybe. X)<strong>


	5. note for suggest and warnings notice

hello its Eryn i'm sorry i havent upload for a while but i promised i will finished the story Family is Found by tomorrow i hope or friday since i have no school for spring break and yea i need your help for the name of the mother of Jaden and Jaylen's i already figured out the name of the father and yea and it sucks to be me because i did different stories because i get different inspiration for different experiences and i feel bad for not updating Family is found because i want to write a story with my favorite anime (which is yugioh gx obiviously) and an oc and some people didnt like her *cough cough* Higuchimon *cough cough* and others and i didnt like rude comments especially older writers who judge me because i'm just beginning i will put you in my block list because i dont tolerate rude people. and yea thats all i want to say and yea review if you guys have suggests for names for the mama of jaden and jaylen

hope to see you tomorrow or friday!

-ERYN~~~~~~ 3 =w= =3


	6. Chapter 6: Mom and Dad visits

Chapter 5: Mom and Dad's visit

**_I'm sorry for the huge Hiatus. i had summer and i never touched my laptop. and i finished this chapter, i have no idea when i'm going to start chapter 6 but i'll do my best to keep in my ipod. though i have other stories like my harry potter story in my ipod and also chapter 2 of "Hurt from Boyfriend, comfort from Friend?" amd so many one shots of my oc Jaylen. so ENJOY! _**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Jaden save Jaylen from her new fan boys. The first week from her has been horrible being chase by boys that includes Chazz, Atticus especially Atticus, poor Jaylen the second day of school Atticus kept asking Jaylen out and giving her lots of roses but it's always the same result it's either Alexis chasing her brother away or Jaylen politely declines him, but that doesn't stop him.<p>

* * *

><p>In the middle of the ocean there's a ship that reads on the pier of the ship it says the YuVoyage short for the Yuki Voyage, standing at the point of the ship there stands a woman with beautiful brown hair and pretty green blue eyes, among besides her is her husband eagle brown eyes and light brown hair, well-dressed man, Mr. Yuki famous business man hugging his wife's shoulder worrying how would their son would take the truth.<p>

"Honey, would our son hate us if we didn't told him the truth earlier?" Mrs. Yuki asks her husband hugging his arm.

"I don't think our son is a type of boy that would hate his own parents now would he."

"But honey, it has been 11 years since we seen our little girl and maybe Jaden doesn't remember her, his little sister."

"It has been too long, if only my parents didn't took her away." Rage formed around his eyes.

"Don't blame your parents, honey. It's not their fault that they wanted what's best for their granddaughter."

"Then, why didn't they also wanted what's best for their grandson?!" Mr. Yuki's rage becomes anger. He never actually love his parents, his parents force him to do things their way ever since he turned 15. His life turned to living hell, they even choose his future wife and this girl was a total bitch to him and yet, his parents want him to marry her only because her parents were rich and great with business. His parents say that he doesn't have to love her but they only want is a grandchild to heritage their business. He believed that love is something is worth having with another human being, if there's no love then they have nothing even if there is a baby, that baby will have no love between its mother and father.

_*Flashback*_

_Mr. (Derekk) Yuki's POV_

_"I'm not going to marry her, she's nothing but a bitch with hormones." I yelled at my parents for the first time I ever actually did it. "And I don't love her!"_

_"I do not care if you don't love her, you ARE going to marry her to support our family's business!" my father yells at me with all his might._

_"You actually think that I care about the family's business. Well I don't, if you want me to have a baby with a woman, then let me choose the girl that I would love and marry." Damn I do have guts to stand up towards my parents._

_"Really? What if you marry some slut or crook and that she will steal your money?" my mother raises her voice for the first time, I know that she will blame me for her hoarse voice later._

_"What makes you think I'll marry some bimbo from the street? I know when a girl is using me!" I screamed louder, loud enough to make them flinch. I know that they want what's "best" for me, but god it's my freaking LIFE and I want to be happy._

_"You'll marry her whether you like or not." My father glared at me, of course he would think I'll be scared by now but I wasn't. He always uses that glare every time I make a mistake._

_"You know what I don't need this crap!" I walked out of the room where I leave them speechless. I ran up to my room, grab a random backpack and stuff some clothes and others stuff I might need. I knew the decision I was making, I was running away from home. My parents thought I was sleeping my angry out but I smarter than they are. I undid my bed and put in sheets and pillows and did a form that look I was sleeping. I changed from my formal clothes into casual clothes nothing that would attract attention. A simple red flannel under a black trench coat with a grey hoodie, a blue jeans and some converse. I walked towards the window slowly opening it so it won't make a sound, climb out of my room, closing it quietly, carefully and quietly jumping to a nearby tree and climbing down into the ground. It was pretty dark outside so my parents won't see me. Once out of the gates I ran like crazy away from that hellhole, running to a hotel I can cool off at._

_*End of Flashback*(I was too lazy to do a very long flashback, if you want the dad's flashback. Pm me or review.)_

"It was the stupidest thing I ever done in my life." Mr. Yuki said remembering his awful past about his parents, without his parents' business, he formed a little business that grew into a really big business in marketing and stuff.

"Yes, it was. But you did it for your own benefit and happiness." Mrs. Yuki said resting on her husband's shoulder. The scent of Mrs. Yuki's hair fills the air that Derekk was breathing, he love her scent, the scent of strawberries and a hint of chocolate he adored. He loves everything about his wife, since the moment he saw her, he knew she was the one. But of course his parents had never approved of his marriage.

"Well, I finally my happiness." Derekk said with a smile, looking at his wife.

"And what's that?" Mrs. Yuki asked looking up to him.

"You." Derekk said as he leans in towards his wife for a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your alone time, Mr. and Mrs. Yuki." A man with a white mustache interrupt their moment.

"What is it, Benson?" Derekk said angrily, he hates when he gets interrupt by his trusted butler Benson.

"We'll be arriving to Duel Academy Island shortly; that is all, sir." Benson informed as he bowed and walked away.

"And where were we?" Derekk whispered seductively to his wife's ear. Mrs. Yuki was blushing madly at how seductively her husband sounds, slowly leaning in to give his wife a passionate kiss. As soon they break off their kiss they already arrive to Duel Academy.

* * *

><p>Jaden and Jaylen had been talked more to know each other, Jaden slowly feeling like her brother and willing to be one. He even forgot about his parents coming.<p>

In class….

"Now you get it, Jay?" Jaylen asked Jaden, she was helping Jaden with his classwork. Jaylen maybe small but she has a big brain, Jaden said so himself.

"Totally Len, this seems a lot easier when you teach me. You should totally teach class instead of Crowler." Jaden said with a cheerful voice and smile, Jaylen blushed at his compliment. She missed her brother so much she forgot what was it like to get compliment by her own brother. Before she could anything, Jaylen got interrupted by the announcement.

_**'JADEN AND JAYLEN YUKI. PLEASE REPORT TO CHANCELLOR SHEPPARD'S OFFICE RIGHT AWAY THANK YOU.'**_ and it sign off.

"Huh? Why do we have to go? We didn't do anything wrong? Did we?" Jaden asked multiplied questions before facing Jaylen. Jaylen just shrugged with a confuse face. With no words to say the Yukis stood up and walk towards the door and heading to Chancellor Sheppard's office. As they reached to the office, the nervous was Jaylen not Jaden. Well Jaden is a little nervous but excited at the same time, Jaden turn to Jaylen and could see how nervous she is, tapping her heel repeatedly, her palms were sweating and shaking. Jaylen never has been called out to the principal's office she has done nothing wrong, mostly she would go to the principal's office just for being a good influence on other students and stuff. Jaden gently places his hand to her shoulder, startling her. Jaylen looks up and see Jaden giving her a very comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Len. I got your back. If they said something bad, you know I will defend you." Jaden give Jaylen his signature hand pose. Jaylen gave Jaden her sweet smile causing him to blush a bit. By taking a really big inhale of air, and then let it out by a huge sign. As they took one step together the automatic doors opened, revealing Chancellor Sheppard in his chair, along with two people facing towards Sheppard. Jaden couldn't help but think that those two people in front of him look awfully familiar. Sheppard noticed that Jaden and Jaylen came in he just simply smiled.

"Ah. Jaden. Jaylen. Please step forward." Sheppard said as they did as they were told. The people facing Sheppard turned around, Jaden's eyes widened; he smiled as he ran towards them. Jaden was so happy to see his parents. Jaylen on the other hand, looked confused, she just watched Jaden hugging these people.

"Oh, Jaden. It's so good to see you, honey!" The woman said with a cheerful smile and hugging Jaden with all her might.

"Now now, honey. You're suffocating him." The man said as he places his hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman let go of Jaden and then pouted cutely.

"Well it's not my fault I don't get to see my son every day." She crossed her arms. Jaden smiles at his mother's stubbornness.

"It's nice to see you mom, dad." Jaden smiles at his parents while he scratches the behind of his head. Mr. Yuki forgot about his son for a second, he turns and smiles and hugs his son softly.

"It's good to see you too, Jaden." Mr. Yuki pats Jaden's kuriboh hair. Jaylen looks at Jaden with a confused face she felt uncomfortable around his parents, but she still have no idea why she there maybe to escort Jaden to the office, yeah that's it.

"Well, I can see I'm interrupting a very cute family moment. So I must be on my way to class now." Jaylen politely smiles, Jaden could see the sadness in her face, she turns around before Chancellor Sheppard stops her.

"Hang on, dear. This is actually concerns about you as well." Sheppard announces. Jaylen gives them an even more confused face.

"WHAT?!" Jaden gives his famous nutcracker face. "What is this about, Mom?"

"Oh, don't you remember when you call me? You asked and I quote, "Mom, do I have a sister?"" Mrs. Yuki said remembering that day when Jaden ask that question which scared her.

"Did I say that?" Jaden asked while scratching his head. Wow, Jaden is really slow on things but not at dueling. Jaylen on the other hand had a really shocking face.

"I was very scared by the thought that I wasn't so going to see you ever again, my beloved daughter." Mrs. Yuki walks towards Jaylen to give her a big bear hug. Jaylen step aside to avoid the hug, her eyes were filled with fright and sadness.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a mom or a dad, my grandparents told me they died in a plane crash or something and Jaden and I got separated after that." Jaylen said with a trembling voice, she sounded like she was about to break down. Mrs. Yuki also looked like she was about to cry, her husband grab her shoulder and hugged her by the back.

"Jaylen, your grandparents lied to you. We didn't died what really happened was they took you away from us when you were asleep. They threaten us by sueing my company and they wanted to bankrupt us which might leave us in the street." Derekk said with angry in his eyes and voice. "My parents wanted you to be just like them. Cruel, heartless, and unmerciful. Tell me Jaylen, did they force you into a forced engagement with someone who you didn't know and perhaps don't even love?"

Jaylen's hazel eyes widened with fright, this man or Jaden's father, how he possibly knew about her forced marriage?!

"I… I don't know what you're about." Jaylen hates lying to people she barely met especially they claim to be her undead parents. Jaden however is shocked and confused. How can his father ask such thing, does Jaylen have a forced engaged with someone she doesn't love?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I know they would do this because-" Derekk fell silent and took a deep breath before he continued. Jaylen felt frightened. "Because they do this to me as well." Derekk's eyes saddened. Jaylen and Jaden gasped. Mrs. Yuki stood there with very sad eyes. She knew about her husband's past, she knew how much he hated his parents for #1. Forcing him to marry someone, and #2 taking away his little girl. Jaylen is shocked to find out that her own grandparents would do this. Come to think of it, ever she turned 15 her future has been decided by her grandparents; Jaylen couldn't do anything but obey her grandparent's wishes.

"Tell me, Jaylen. Are you ever going to love that boy who you're force to be marrying to?" Mrs. Yuki asked. Jaylen hesitated to answer that question; she never even liked him when she first met him. But as always her grandparents want her to marry him because his parents are the head of some big ol' company.

"No, but i…. I have to. My…. My opinion doesn't matter to them. They don't care if I'm happy or not." A single tear fell down her cheek. Jaden noticed and rushed to her, hugging her. Derekk felt guilty also angry; his parents were assholes to him and now Jaylen was paying the price for him, leaving his parents disappointed.

"But Jaylen, to us your opinion does matter. You're old enough to make your own decisions. And I know you have the power to overcome them. They have no right to control your future or your happiness." Mrs. Yuki said, holding out her arms to a hug for Jaylen and she gladly rushed to Mrs. Yuki for her hug. As Jaylen hugged Mrs. Yuki, she felt a spark just like her hug with Jaden. But this time she had a flash back about her.

_*Flashback* (a continue of chapter 4's flashback the day when Jaylen received Winged Kuribon)_

_"MOMMY! MOMMY! Look what I got." Little Jaylen ran to her mother's room where she was wearing a book. Ms. Yuki looked over to her little girl. Jaylen shows her mother what Jaden gave her. A duel monster card._

_"Wow, that's wonderful, sweetie. It's such a beautiful creature. You know I think you're old enough to have your very own duel. And I'll help you." she smiled, knowing that her daughter will be a great duelist. And most of all the next queen of games._

_"Really! Thanks, mommy!" Jaylen said giving her mother a big bear hug._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Mom… I missed you." Jaylen softly whispered while still in the arms of Ms. Yuki. She gasped when she heard Jaylen say mom. Ms. Yuki smiled as she looked at her husband. Derekk smiled as he walked to them and hugged his wife and daughter. Jaden grinned, he ran to his family and joined them.

"Our family is found each other once again." Ms. Yuki softly said, continued the family hug.

Yup, they were reunited once again.

* * *

><p>so what do you think? like Derekk, Jaylen's life is being controlled by her grandparents.<p>

anyways thanks to everyone giving me names for Jaylen and Jaden's mom but i think the name thats would fit her is Marie.

Derekk and Marie, cute? so R&R and remember if you have nothing nice to say. dont say anything at all or i'll mind crush you... :D

see you soon... maybe :(


End file.
